Nightmare Realm
by Pikachuscribbles
Summary: 4 new students attend a high school that is basically for the teen law breakers and the over extreme bad things and such. They enter the high school, one of them happens to be the owner's son. And with him, their plan is complete. A fool-proof plan that will make their wildest dreams possible. Finally, a chance for them to get a say to the world! Unless… somebody stops them.
1. Chapter 1

As the shore came closer to his view, the dark clouds above the island kept swirling. He had heard rumors about this school's weird behavior towards everything. Hurricanes always forms near here, but it never damages the school. Same with other weather conditions and of course, same with people. When this school was first found, the founder died of an unknown cause, shortly after he founded it. But somehow, it had been passed down from generation to generation, originally used as the "New Alcatraz" but most of the jailors died pretty much one day after their imprisonment of again, unknown causes. This, however, did not scare teenagers, for they were the only ones to ever set foot on this island. And how strange did it seem to Mary, the son of the man who already possesses this school, that he had been sent.

Mary always hated how his family was rich. His Mother died trying to teach at the school because of her arrogant attitude. Always trying to teach Mary to be "proper." He hated how his parents wanted him to be a girl instead. They tried everything to make him into something he isn't. In the end, Mary won the battle, but he didn't get his name changed. But that doesn't bother him. He loves beating people up for it. It gives him a legal excuse and pleasure. Mary had been sent here because of that in recommendation of his father, hoping he would finally become the image he and his wife imagined. The ship finally docks near the port. That's right, near. No ship ever came near it, so they had to hook a bridge to get the kid on the island, hoping to right their wrongs. Mary only grins. This would be his toughest challenge yet, but he won't succumb to a stupid rumor. Nothing ever scared him. At the end of the dock is a gate, with a wall roughly 20 feet tall with platforms on it.

"HEY!" A voice called out. Following the sound, he looked up, seeing a male looking down on him with a grin. He jumps down and lands perfectly unharmed. His grin widens.

"You must be one of the freshman here, huh? Well, we came here to welcome you!" The guy holds out his hand towards Mary. "My name is Jaden. What's yours?" Before even answering Jaden's question, Mary asks, "We? Dude, don't be a dumb ass its just you here."

"What did you just call him?" A voice growls behind Mary. Out of reflexes and past experiences, Mary elbows behind him, but to no avail. Jaden caught his arm before it could make contact with whatever person was behind him.

"I called him a dumb ass." Mary answers the stranger behind him. Jaden only sighs.

"Ren, what did I tell you? Don't be shy, lets welcome the new student!" Jaden lets go of Mary's arm and pulls out a girl from behind Mary. She is basically the same height as Mary except an inch shorter. Her short pink hair is the only radiant color Mary's seen so far on this island. Her eyes are obsidian color. Jaden on the other hand has light brown hair and eyes, both warm and welcoming. Hard to believe that these two made in this place. Mary feels the slightest bit of sorrow, but it quickly replaced with something Mary thought she would never feel again. Companionship. Mary hides down a smile, hoping that his feeling isn't false. They both wear a plain black shirt and jeans. Again, very bland, but Mary doesn't mind. He prefers not to stand out.

"So, what's your name?" She asks, repeating the question in a slight growl.

"Mary." He answers. They both smile and then grin while hold out a hand outward, revealing the school like a grand prize. Some grand prize he won.

"Welcome to Jigokuren Penitentiary." They announce. "A.K.A. Hell High School."


	2. Chapter 2

Once you set foot inside the high school, it didn't feel any different than a normal one. Excluding the selling and buying of drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, handguns, ammunition, knives, and sex toys, it's basically a normal high school. Mary wasn't the only newcomer. Before her, three students arrived, but at the same day. Lan, arrived 4 hours before Mary. Unlike Mary, Lan is a girl. However, her attitude is exactly like Mary's. In a… different way.

A door closes, and everyone takes their seats. Lan knows very well how to behave herself, but sometimes her classroom does get chaotic. 4th hour Biology always is. Thats why Savannah teaches it now. Lan knows Savannah pretty well to know not to mess with her. Everyone knows that. And to those who didn't, found it out the hard way. Lan's first clue- every teenager behaved when she walked in the room. She's had Savannah or Ms. Trotter, for her 1st, 3rd, and now her 4th hour class.

"Alright class, let's begin." Savannah announces. "Actually, because you did such a good job behaving when I walked in, I'll let you have 10 minutes of spare time~!" Everyone's eyes widens, but Lan isn't paying attention. Until a million voices reverberated through the classroom. It's big for a Biology room, but it felt small and cramped thanks to an abundance of students.

"Hi!" A voice greets her. She quickly turns her head around, face to face with a girl Lan's not yet met. "My name is Madison, but you can call me Madi-chan!~" She bubbly says.

"I'm Lan." She responds dully.

"Madi, who are you talking to?" A guy walks over to them and Madi gives him a hug.

"Lelouch~! This is Lan! She's a new student here." Lan closely observes both of them. Lelouch has somewhat long and fluent black hair with purple eyes to add his already mysterious vibe. He wears a light black T-shirt with a golden kanji near the chest that Lan had no idea what it meant. He wears dark blue pants that hugs him a little too tight for Lan's comfort. His eyes menacing and calculating gives Lan an odd first impression. And then there's Madi. Her bubbly personality makes it hard for Lan not to like her as a person. She has no idea how or why a girl like Madi would be in this school, with her warm light brown eyes and brown hair. Not to mention that she radiates happiness, affection, and enthusiasm. Not the characteristics the boy she is hugging has.

"Are you two dating?" Lan suddenly asks. She knows it's her specialty to ask the most randomest questions the most weirdest times.

"What makes you think we _aren't_?" Lelouch snaps at her. Lan holds her hands up like he just pointed a gun at her, and she's the robber or something.

"Well, you guys are hugging. And not caring. So- you know what!? Nevermind." After Lan's rant, Lelouch and Madi both shrugs and leaves Lan at her table to talk with the others for the rest of the 10 minutes they have left.

_**Mary's P.O.V. (third** person)_

Jaden and Ren had lead Mary through his 1-3 hour classes. Somehow, all three of them had been in each class together and won't split apart until 6th hour. Mary knows he's thankful deep down inside to have at least somewhat of friends. Mary's now in his 4th hour class and has 10 minutes to talk to whomever they felt like. He doesn't notice someone approach him from the back and something gently touches his shoulder. He slowly turns around, seeing a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She wears a long, simple black dress and black heels. Mary raises an eyebrow.

"Just who exactly _are_ you?" He questions the girl. She just beams at him with a friendly smile.

"My name is Alexis~! I thought I'd introduce you to my _glamorous _and _fabulous _self." Alexis emphasized the words 'glamorous' and 'fabulous.'

"Just how exactly are you fabulous?" He touches the black dress, but Alexis jerks it away from him.

"Hey! Hands off!" She exclaims. After a few seconds, she asks him another question. "what's your name?"

"Mary." Alexis snickers. "Isn't that a girl's name?" She then gasps in disbelief. "no way! ARE YOU A GIRL IN DISGUISE!?" Alexis then continues to ramble. "OMGTHATISLIKETOTALLYAWESOMEICANFINALLYHAVEMYFIRSTFRIENDANDWECANBEGIRLBUDDIESANDBUYCLOTHESANDGOSHOPPINGFORMAKEUPANDGOSSIPANDOMGTHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYENTIRELIFEBEINGHEREATTHISSCHOOL!" Mary only looks at her like she's a psychopathic demon. Then, he lets out a smirk.

"I'm a guy…" He says slowly, standing up to face Alexis. He's still taller than her. "I have a dick." Alexis's eyes go wide.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mary's smirk only grew wider.

"Want me to prove it to you?" He challenges. Alexis's face flushes a brilliant red color.

"W-What?! N-No! No, I believe you…!" Mary nods.

"Thats what I thought." He sits back down, and Alexis quickly dashes to her seat. _That was fun_ thinks Mary. Savannah then came back into the room and smiles.

"Wow… I can't believe it. You guys actually behaved! Well, because of that, there will be no class. Go out and have fun, or do something. Just be back here in 5th hour. See you guys then~" She waves at the kids and leaves. So do most of the kids afterwards. The chatter of them all talking at once fills the room again. Mary decides to walk away, but an arm catches his. Ren. They both wait until everyone left the room, well, mostly everyone. The only people who is still inside is a girl with black hair and looks like she's Asian, another girl with brown hair but isn't Asian, a guy with black hair and purple eyes, Jaden, Alexis, and 3 other guys Mary doesn't recognize.

"Hey Ren, what are you-" Ren quickly put Mary in a chokehold with one hand and pins her to the nearest wall. Somehow, Mary can't find the strength to fight back. Its like Ren had been trained to do this.

"You're probably wondering, or if you still can, why I'm restraining you." She starts off. Mary tries to nod. Either Ren saw it or not, she still continues. "Well, you see, no one." She leans in close, her voice a bit lower, menacing, and quiet. "And I mean _no one_ insults my Jaden and gets away with it. So… since you're my friend and you're new, I'll spare you your liver. Just this once. This is a warning, Mary. Next time, its one of your internal organs." Ren then uses her free hand to take out a revolver and shoot Mary on the shoulder. Stinging pain comes through, but the extreme pain only lasts a moment. Other than that, it just stings and keeps on bleeding. Ren let go of Mary and he found himself coughing on the floor, him kneeling down to Ren as if he was apologizing.

"You might want to visit Emily. She can heal your wound for you. Oh, and no hard feelings, right? Okay, thanks, bye~!" Ren quickly hugs him and runs towards Jaden's side as they walk away, leaving her behind. Alexis runs over and quickly helps her up, avoiding the blood.

"What'd you call Jaden in front of Ren? Just so you know, they both are very protective of each other." Mary considers not answering her question, but he did anyways.

"I called him a dumb ass… and I can tell." Mary whispers. Alexis smirks.

"Thats all!? I thought you would've done worse." Mary lets out a small laugh.

"Ren mentioned Emily. Take me to her? If it is a her." Alexis nods and they both exit the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emily's P.O.V. (third person)**_

Emily sits there, sensing anything amiss. So far, nothing. Emily's job as the co-principal is to sense anything like fighting and stopping it. Her job as the nurse also affects others' personalities towards her. She doesn't admit it, but she likes having power among the student's horrid behavior. Much like how her two best friends Savannah and Lauren have. Emily has darkish blonde hair that goes up to her shoulders. She wears a black shirt that reads, "NARWHALS" in blue. Her brown eyes shut as she concentrates. A knock on the door disrupts Emily's concentration.

"Come in!" She calls towards the door. Two students walk in, one she recognizes, but the other one she doesn't.

"Ms. Schlueter, this is Mary. He's new to… Jigokuren. And Ren shot him in the shoulder, so can you-" Emily interrupts the student she recognizes.

"Your name is Alexis right? Call me Emily, Ms. Schlueter it's… too formal. And you're name is… Mary?" Emily's attention goes towards the new student. "I thought Ren only gets violent when- oh, you must've insulted Jaden then, huh?" Emily slightly chuckles. The new student nods with no emotion on his face.

"Alexis, you can go to your class now. I'd like to speak with Mary privately." After Emily explains that, both students look at her frightened.

"Not like that, I promise!" Emily laughs. They both sigh in relief and Alexis leaves Mary. He takes a seat in front of Emily and looks down solemnly.

"Weird first day, huh, Mary?" She asks him nonchalantly. He nods back at her, his head up.

"My parents hired you or something?" He asks. Emily shakes her head.

"No. I just have… power… over the other students." She answers.

"Power? Like how Savannah's feared by like, everyone?" Emily nods at Mary's question.

"Here, let me look at your gunshot." Mary turns his shoulder towards Emily, trying not to wince in pain, but she notices.

"Just be lucky she didn't shoot your insides. Ren can be a little bit unforgiving sometimes." She explains to him. Emily places her hand on Mary's shoulder and waits. Five seconds pass and Emily takes her hand away from Mary's shoulder. When he looks at it, it looks perfectly fine. No hole, no blood, no trace that it was even damaged.

"Woah…" He glares at Emily. "H-How the hell did you do that!?" Emily smiles and points at Mary.

"It's time for you to leave. Don't worry about it, Mary. See you soon~!" She outstretched her hand and Mary goes flying out of his chair and out of the room. Like a gust of strong wind pushed him out. The door closes, and Emily finds herself confined inside her own room. Everything sealed and hidden.

'He didn't fall for it… Could he be…' She shakes her head. 'What the heck am I thinking? Of course he isn't! LUDACRIS!' She leans back in her chair, and waits patiently for the hallways to silent. When they do, she gets up and leaves her room. The hallways empty and everyone's in class. She smirks. Then, she frowns. Her hand goes up to click a button on her bluetooth in her right ear.

"Lauren, we have a problem…"


End file.
